


there must be something in the coffee

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [82]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: (references to petra's mother & past petra), Alternate Universe - Future, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes until Mateo is four and Adina is two for Petra to ask Jane out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there must be something in the coffee

**Author's Note:**

> eta: auroreanrave did a marvelous podfic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7824058) <3

i.

It takes until Mateo is four and Adina is two for Petra to ask Jane out again. 

Their friendship is tentative at best, and Petra isn't going to risk it for something as foolish as feelings. She learned well what havoc love could wreck- isn't about to risk it again, not with Adina's relationship with her father on the line. (Or Adina's half-brother. Or Adina's half-brother's mother, and that's a new-but-not-really-new development.)

Petra doesn't particularly care for coffee, but Jane does- she says it helps her think up new stories. And if Petra suggests they go to Jane's favorite cafe, it definitely isn't because she wants to turn this into a regular outing. 

ii.

Thursdays at three and Sundays at two turn into her afternoons with Jane. Rafael didn't object to taking care of both the siblings at once, even got them a new golden retriever puppy to play with when they were at the hotel with him. Once it would have made Petra bitter that he was trying to steal more of the siblings' time, and she probably would have bought some outrageously cute baby animal in retaliation, but now, she's mostly amused. Drinking coffee with Jane apparently helps mellow her out. 

(She definitely doesn't think into it, and isn't thankful she doesn't have a therapist.)

They don't even talk that much. Jane works on her latest novel, and Petra sometimes writes music she'll never play. 

iii.

Her mother died before Adina turned one, an accident in prison, and Petra still feels echoes of the sick and dizzying relief. She loves her mother, she does. But she's also glad Adina won't grow up like she did. 

Sometimes when she's drunk and alone, and Adina's asleep, she can whisper the words. 

_I hate you. I want to forget you. I'm better without you. I don't need you. I love you._

Jane is the first person she tells. She isn't sure Jane will understand, but she knows Jane won't blame her. She tells her over mochas, and they split a chocolate chip muffin. 

She's right and Jane hugs her, and Petra's glad the woman doesn't understand it. 

iv.

Jane is her friend. 

The word tastes odd in her mouth, true and surprising still. She's never had a real friend, is used to simply manipulating people into giving her whatever she wants.

She tries it once, comes early and gets Jane's favorite and an extra scone. Jane takes it with quick thanks, flipping her laptop open. 

Petra's taken a little aback, words stumbling from her mouth, “But I- you, I mean, the-”

Jane looks across to her, amused over her laptop. “Hmm? I need to finish this short story today, okay?” 

Petra most certainly does _not_ huff, not with her eyebrows drawn together, her lips in a thin line, and her legs crossed tight. She might end up writing a rather pretty violin solo, but she would have created it anyways. And if she ends up buying a new violin to play it, it's just a frivolous purchase to make herself feel better after a terrible coffee date. 

v.

“Is this a date?” Jane asks, a tiny blossoming smile on her lips. 

It's the first thing Jane says when they reach the new cafe, and Petra almost denies it, almost claims she just heard really great things about their caramel mocha blend. It wouldn't even be a lie, not entirely. 

Instead, she bites her lip, straightens her skirt. “Would you like it to be?” 

And Jane _glows_ , and Petra knows she would do almost anything to keep her happy. 

“Only if you kiss me at the end.” 

Petra smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I'll even buy your drink.” 

Jane laughs, and Petra's stomach twirls. She's got this, they're going to be okay, and the knowledge burns in her cheeks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There Must Be Something In The Coffee (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824058) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave)




End file.
